the hunt
by cold kagome
Summary: sam new look


**one chapter!**

* * *

**bobby sent dean and i to another hunt that was far from his area, we just finshing one case but before dean and i can leave to a new call them and ask if they could do him a favor,i ask what is about?**

**so we should know what we are dealing with. we dicide to do it since we are so closer to it then he was, and bobby have sone many favor for them.**

**so now we have a new case.. after coming back from the bar to get some new cash dean was happy from fooling some dumb guy money.**

**sam just roll his eye..and look into his laptop..**

**.**

**so now we a screaching for new inforamtion about a witched that is killing people,just seem she hate man .want them to she kill them..or curse them..it seem she very want vengence.**

**''great another crazy person,,to deal with..sam frown as he contune to read.**

**it took three hours before he finally for her..**

**bye then ,dean and i got a hotel to stay in too rest berfore they went to the wiched place,,**

* * *

**now sam have to track her down to her house. it was away from other people ,it seem she have a big house and a forest next to her,**

**that could be how she murder no one can hear them scream for help,when she chase them ,and it easy for her to hide the dead man body, no one would ever thought that a lady could be the killer**

**like her, sam sigh as he read online for more idea of how they can stop her,without them getting hurt..**

**dean was looking at some newpaper,looking at the men picture to see what kind of men she is killing,it seem they in they 30 kinda rough and mean..it like the man like to play with easy girl,make them fall for them and leave then in the they get what they want from the girl .**

**''hey sam.'' it seem the guy that she is killer are asshole,'' dean spoke.**

**''and the guy are like to beat up girls and hurt them take they leave with nothing..**

**sam turn to dean as he look at the newpaper as dean pointd the picture of the victum..so he can see.**

**''you think she date one? deam.'' sam asked.''**

**''could be sam,'' if not ,then what reason why she killer them for?..**

**the case is becoming for troublesome then it is.''**

**silence fill the room..as the boys throught a plan..**

**why did we took this hunt.? well one bobby ask us to..that why dean,**

**''yeah, yeah i know sammy..it just suck..**

**both brother stared ans sigh annoy..**

**''well it time to stop the witched dean.'' sam say regretfull..**

**''okay.'' it go. dean said as he got off the chair and let the new paper lay in the table.**

**dean and sam grab they weapon ready to fight the that the she have power. and she pissed. and those are hard to kill...**

**when they reach the witch house , was night time...and was too quiet..**

**dean and sam scann the area as they were train to do by they father ,after making it wa safe to move closer, they heard a loud sound like a guy voice..**

**immediately they ran and broke the door down as they saw the guy was on floor bleeding..begging for help as he scaream again when the witch try to stab him.. dean run to the guy and help him off the floor an d told him to run..the guy not once stop as he ran away to the front door,not stop to see the witch behind him.. ''hey.' dean shout as he shot her with his gun..**

**out of nowhere the witch just appear and flick her hand to them and they were thrown around like toy..**

**it was hard hunt but they some how stop her,it was hard. she was getting her power bye a stone from an old .she find in her forest that belong to her,the stone that can grant her power..**

**but sam was not too lucky,,the wiched managed to chant a spell..sudden sam start to glow in a white slowly the light vanish and sam stood there surpirse was he look around..only too see dean looking at in shock and dean opne mouth..just stared at him..**

**''what wrong? why u looking at me... like that?..sam snarl annoying,,**

**'dean contine to stared. slowy dean blink and open his mouth,,**

**''dude you have cat ear and tail!.. dean shouted moving toward him fast.''**

**''wow it fuffly and both of them are white and..and it cute. dean dean as contiune to stared at sam head where sam new white cat ear were at..and twiching around as sam tail move up and down..never still..**

**dean was in awe..as he yawn to reach and touch but sammy won't be happy if he grab them.. he was soo fighting voice say touch an other say no it to girly...**

**''noo.. no.'' this is joke right? sam chucky weakless as he start to reach his new ear..sam fliched cried when he touch a softy furr...**

**omg it real.. it feel so werid sam say freaking out as he let go .**

**sam paused when he felt a hand touch his tail,he turn only to see dean pulling it and squeeze sam soft new tail in amusement..**

**sam glared.** **

**''stop it.'' sam grasp as he try to moved away from dean reach ,but dean just laugh**

**''dude.'' are life suck...it never easy being us..'' dean say watching sam he try to get used to tail, that keep getting in the way as he try to walk.. damn,;; as sam trip down .**

**dean sigh as he went to help sam off the dirt..okay we should leave**

**after they finshing burning the body of the witch,they find out that the guys that she been killing were asshole and like to beat up the gurl..mainly the one that won't protect them self and scare to tell anyone..it..**

**she have alot of picture of the men she kill in cold blood,but somehow they couldn't blame for going crazy..now they guilty of killing her,is in they mind,,' but they have no chocie that they job..kill all evil supernatural that goes crazy..**

**after driving for far from the town that the police could be looking for them,, by now,..darkness surrender the street as they drive..to new place,,, both hurt and brusie on differnt part they body from being thrown around,but that not new.. that alway happen in a hunt,, sam thought to himself ashe watch the road pass bye as dean put his rock music loud and singing.**

**sam sigh as his new ear were ringing for dean loud sound,, but he couldn't complained..dean was happy..and calm...**

**sam smile as he watch he sing along quiet..but happy that none of them got hurt.. so it was good..well for now.**

**dean pulled into the frist available parking space in the motel area,thank god they close to the room.. dean though**

**''sam im go in and get a okay,,stay in here..and cover the ear before i come back...so no one will see..'' dean told sam as he noded..**

**dean open the car door an left to the motel.**

**''hey sam, let go!.. dean yell.**

* * *

**''ok.'' sam noded but glare at dean for shouting loud hurting is ear,, happen to me as sam got up,follow dean to they room as he cover his ear with his hat.. and put tail down in his still can feel it moving...**

**when they got inside the room,it seem the room it not too ugly like the other hotel room they have been.**

**dean put his duffly bag to the front bed, sam walk to the last bed ans took the hat off as he felt his cat ear move..happy.**

**''dean ran to the he will have the frist shower,as he lock the door laugh .as sam curse..and pouted**

**''damn it..i want to shower..**

**oh well..'' as sam start to put sault around the door and the bed like they have alway they were kids,**

**sam waited patiently for dean to finishing.. as he lay in bed..reading a book he havn't done going thought..**

**sam tail move and moved around happy as sam contine to read the book.. and his ear twiched..sam stop when he hear sound on the hotel..next room some sound he never wanted to hear,again ,so awful and gross , sex sound fill the room.**

**sam want to cut his ear off .alot of banging nosie.. in the other room sam groan sadly.. hope the sound will fade..**

**sam jump off gurad when dean come out of the bathroom...**

**''im done..dean called out only wearing his black boxes..**

**''well?. are you going in?,... naw. i take a bath tomarrow before we**** leave.. sam told as he contuine to read HIS BOOK...**

**''find..whatever you want to do then'' dean say**

**dean roll his eye.. as he dropped back to his bed,he was going to the phone as he pick it up. he was order some food..after chocie pizza..they call in...sam had to hide his new ear..when dean open the door to get the pizza... dean pay and the guy left..**

**''god sam, i****m hungy dean said as he eat the pizza,with a happy look,, as he turn on the tv on..changing channel he finally a channel..**

**sam got some pizza eating happy..it was good..as he reach to get his drink..**

**when they were done... sam was looking at himself in the morror as he contuine to touch them..it feel so good to be pet them sam thought quiet...the tail look like one of the anime human kitty ear that he one time saw..when he was boried and in college,**

**both brother were tired so, they decide to to get more answer to tomarrow,,, for sam new look..**

**sam is ****awaken**** bye a**** loud ****sound, ****slowly**** turn only to see ****his**** brother bearthing ****hard ****and ****panting**** like he run for ****mile****,his ****face**** was red and sweat cover his body as he moved around wild in his seem he having a sex dream, and one his chest was sam gift the amulet that he gave him when he was just a young child for being the bestest big brother ever,,**

**he couldn't ****help ****but stared at his big brother, he alway felt something for him, but never have the crouge to tell him. he never want his dean to hate him, for his wrong feeling ****nor to ****lose him for it,, **

**sam kitty ear when down as that sad thought over come seem the new look can feel his emotion that is strang..**

**his dean , is eveything..he would weather be alone and misery only to see his brother happy letting his brother do what he wish, and have many nightstand with all the hot girl that he meet in bar or hunt.**

**it not like he have the right to stop is a free man..**

**dean never have ****promblem**** getting girls to have sex didn't need to have feeling for them,like he did. that how he was was,..he need ****connected..****to be with someone.**

**everyone ****he love died..frist it was mom and then jessica..all lost because of him..he should have left her alone. if he did, she still be here..not burn alive like his mother..that hunt the winchester life.**

**he never want to ****lose**** dean.. sam know dean ****deserve ****someone ****better**** then him.. he is curse...he is a freak...dean is not..**

**he not ****goodlooking**** ,he too tall and have ****long limb ****he alway quiet. and awkward. not like dean .he have the look and the streetsmart..and the never shy.. like thought. as he look away.. even his tail look down sadly as it stop moving around.. feeling sam sorrow..**

**gental got off the bed and decide to take a cold shower. to hope the hotness he felt goes away before dean see him,,**

**walk to the bathroom softy closed the door and enter the shower ,turn on the water as it surround every part his body. sam ear twitch funny as it got wet. and his tail feeling happy..just moving in the shower..**

**but sam ****couldn't**** help let his hand started to wander around his urge to touch himself..noo he just wanted him to touch him.. he doesn't want his hand.. just dean.**

**sam alway wander how would dean hold him or kiss him in his arm. the only time he can ever let his feeling show, is ****only ****in ****his****no one ****can judge ever find out about it.**

**sam ****moan**** as he felt his ****cock ****start to get hard with lust as he thought what dean could do to him, he can imagining dean making him goes down on him ,as dean torn off their they want to feel each other skin so badly**

**the need to be with him,**

**as dean ****hand**** start to touch him,he have so many fantasie about them doing it togther..he want everything and anything to get closer to dean.**

**he want dean inside him, making him his,**

**only him..he never want anyone elsa touch but dean..**

**he didn't care if he ****bottom ****and dean will be the top.**

**but god the thought of ****dean**** finally being inside, sam can feel himself ****shaking**** with ****need****.. and the chance to ****finally**** feel his brother tight abs muscle, he want to touch them and lick them and bit them.**

**the ****dream**** is ****never enough.. ****he want the ****real thing****..but that just a dream can ****never come true****..**

**sam ****grab**** the shampoo and start to ****squeezes**** some into his hand as he pour it to his haired. and paused embarrassment on his new ear as he start to purr and moan honestly as it felt so like someone is touching his cock .as he started ****to go lower ****and ****lower between his butt****.the muscle in his arm start to t****witched ****with ****excitment****.not sure if he should do this or not, when dean is ****next door sleepy****, he doens't ****want ****to be caught ,like this.. sam ****thought blushing ****hot**

**sam can feel ****his thigh ****and ****ass clenching ****and ****relaxing****.he can feel himself breathe he try not fall in the ****shower nervously****.trying to move his tail out of the seem the tail has a mind of they own.**

**sam find ****his hole ****is so ****tight**** againt his finger as he ****poke**** inside,slowly as he rubbed into the ****muscles**** trying to relax and ****not freak out****, sam moan assquirming , it feel so good but werid to have something inside. sam thought as sam war twitched happy.**

**he start to wiggle and push more harder into his opening with a another froze as he start to hurt as he contine to ****stretch himself deep jump surprise as sam find his pleasure spot.**

**''oh god.'' as sam tail sudden went to his cock, moving up and down. cpmpelety affectionately.. like it wanted to make sam happy..**

**berfore sam know what is happen he was ****fucking himself ****with his finger and his tail was helping him .as he get to used to the ****new feeling****. sam stop for a moment just to breath alittle air..trying to stay in control as he imagine dean doing this for he pushs ****more harder ****as he ****mewling quiet ****as he push his tail away from his hard cock and fiercely got his harden dick with his movement trying to go faster and wanting to come as he bit his lip so he won't make scream ,sam change his finger ****angle find a ****other spot that make him ****dizzy ****and ****pleasure**** cover his body ,****soft cries ****come out of ****his lip****..**

**sam ****shake**** his head ****against**** the wall as he breathes more as he**** release ****a ****whimper**

**as he move his ****finger ****again and moan his brother name to himself**

**dean weakles ****open**** his**** eye ****as he start to wake from his dream.**

**open his ****green eye ****only to see darkness and a ****little light ****in the room.**

**he sigh as he start to ****move ****around the bed as**

**dean**** got off ****the bed with a**** yawn ****and froze as he didn't see his brother in his bed next to is he? dean thought sleepy is still early..**

**to ****damn early ****. dean thought..**

**dean stop moving as he heard ****water sound ****coming out of the bathroom****..gussess ****that where sam is at,**

**dean took a ****deep breath ****as he went to the door and open only to**** hear loud ****moan sound from ****his baby brother ****in the ****shower**** who was**** panting ****crazy. **

**dean felt his**** mouth drop ****as he see his brother naked, ****fucking himself ****into his finger moving back and forth..**

**dean felt his ****flush creep ****into his ****skin**** as he felt himself get hard as he felt his ****dick ****getting ****harder ****and moving around his boxes.. evertime sam moan,**

**he wanted to touch himself but couldn't look away from his brother.**

**it like time stop ..**

**sam ****paused**** as he**** heard noise ****behind turn ****stunn**** as he see his brother**** watching him ****sam froze and ****scream suripise ****as he try to cover himself as he try to think of a exuse as he face turn soo red right now as he tried to look away but his body ****won't ****move when he asked want to cry and hide and ****never**** want to come out and face dean.**

**dean ****snap out ****of his ****shock as ****he saw his sammy ****tear coming ****out ,as he went to sam and gental pull him into ****a hug****.trying to ****clam him ****as sam try to ****push him ****away and dean arm ****grab him fast ****and put his arm aound him. pulling his wet brother ****against him ****as he run his hand in his brother hair like when he was a just a child.**

**sammy? you want to tell me what you were ****doing**** a mintue ago? dean asked softy ,not leting go yet knowing sam will try escape again.**

**sammy look.. i,i alway love you just never told you how i feel for want you hate me..and you alway dirse normal..and Baby my love for you is never normal so i hide them. ****i couldn't lose you ****so i just have**** many sex ****with differnent girl, hope it will fade sammy it never did..i still want you ****baby boy**

**as dean ****hug him ****closer , his voice was**** fill ****with emotion that he will never let anyone see.**

**sam ****raise ****his head to see his ****brother eye****,**

**you really ****love me ****?.. de. sam spoke softy**

**yeah i do sam.**

**dean lifted his hand making sure it didn't start his brother it he laid his palm against his cheek and pull him into a kiss,, kissing softly as sam slight gasp eye open then closed shut as he own ****free hand ****goes to to dean, want to feel him.**

**letting out a pent up breath as he pressed his mouth to dean,heart pounding in his chest..(god can't belive this happen to me.).. sam thought happy.**

**moaning softly as dean pull him into another kiss , tasting hungrily against his lip. dean pushed his tongue to sam ,caressing the slick muscle that met his,**

**sam moaned,pushed himself more tighly ****against dean wanting more..**

**sam groan as dean buried his face into sam neck mouthing the skin hungry wanting to make sam goes crazy with lust.**

**sam head tipped back further willing offering the full expanse of his throat begging for more as his hand move burying dean short hair,**

**the moan sound that sam was making dean trembled as he thrust his hip wildly against nake body of his sammy..so wet dean thought. as dean push sammy softy away form him as dean took his boxes off and pull sam away from the shower and into the bedroom. nither didn't care that sam was still wet.**

**dean push sam onto the mattress as he jump onto sam again kissing him with passion,,**

**none wanting to stop kissing each to get closer.**

**sam hand slowly run over dean bare back and ass and the muscles under his hand.**

**sam lifted his hip groaning as he felt dean erection grinding into his hip thought the bed. oh it so hard and so damn hot against him.. sam want more,sam can feel hot precome already coming out of him as dean touch him and being the finger come to his lip an lick it off as he hot gaze into sam eye. never looking away from sam.**

**god'' baby you taste so good,mmn want more..dean hand went to sam hard cock as he went down and lick the head as he watching sam reacting to his touch, dean smile as he lick and suck around the head tease his baby brother as he felt sam shuddered..**

**dean goes back up and to sam chest as dean let his tongue teased the firm bud of his cried out as he pull him closer..as he shout for more..**

**berfore sam know what was happen dean was ****sliding**** between his leg**

**dean, rubber ****against**** each other. **

**dean free hand push sam leg higher****.opening him ****so he can see his he truely want to be. ''god it so warm.'' dean thought..**

**dean let his one finger was easy since sam was doing to himself ealry in the bathroom. it was wet not to tight,as he let his ****second finger ****join inside. dean feel sam he told him to go faster..he want more..**

**dean ****kiss ****his brother face where ever he can reach. whisptering how much he love they will be togther forever. never want to be with out of him.**

**after dean feel sam was ready dean withdrew his he shifted to press his cock against sam hole, gental moving inside, not wanting to hurt push more inside into he was all inside...**

**dean move his hip as he start to fuck his brother move deeper and brother were moan.**

**''god sammy.'' you feel so good baby.. fuck..so tight..you made for me..? right samy you belong to me..just me rught sammy as dean thrust more harder and pounding deeper..as the bed move with they movement.. hitting the sound,,but none of them care..not at all**

**sam felt so hot and pain fill him as dean enter didn't ask him to stop..**

**need you de..please begged..as he pushed agaisnt the tip of dean cock. oh it feel so good..please gave me more..**

**sam felt dean enter him as it feel so moan as he try not to scream when dean hit his prostate again .sam gasper when dean growled and slammed his hip into sam driving deeper.. sam swear as he saw stars float in his head. sam moan and lifted to meet every one of his brother trusts.**

**dont stop. de..sam cried out,, and shout when he felt a sensation down through his stomach down to his toes. god that feel so amazing..**

**sam purred happy..**

**''dean.'' baby god you so big,can feel you everywhere. sam say groaning rocking back and to get dean more inside,,**

**sam lick his lip and moan more loudy, when dean hit his spot again.**

**''oh..god...gave me more...'' sam shouted as he push back to dean,**

**sam slip his tongue to dean mouth. licking and sucking dean pouted lip..as dean groan..**

**sweat beaded on sam face and he was lost to the intense rapture of being with dean..who he have alway love..**

**dean thrusts more into his needy baby brother as sam shouted more.. plea..**

**sam gasping and a ectatic cries driving away the last tiny shred of his self surrendered to him..completely. **

**'sammy!.'' you mine... only mine..dean told sam **

**dean smile as he increasing his fast pace..soon dean was surrendered in return..fallen into sam back..**

**''oh.. yes.. im your dean! sam shouted..and hold dean hand,,**

**as dean folded his palms over his brother shoulder and drove him down on his twitching length as he shared his essence with his sammy..**

**sam purr when he felt dean warm come fill moan as he explode coming fast next to dean.. as they lay in bed.. breathless and panting...**

* * *

**this was my frist wincest! omg can't believe i did one,, lol**


End file.
